


Узнать тебя заново

by MiledyV



Series: Любовь Грегори Лестрейда [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: AU относительно 4.02 и 4.03, их не было. Действие происходит после 4.01.Одним вечером Грегори приходит к Шерлоку.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Не)Разбитый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980052) by [MiledyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV). 



> Музыкальная тема, подходящая по настроению, а не смыслу (ну и по смыслу немного тоже):  
> Океан Ельзи — Не йди. Послушать и посмотреть можно тут:  
> https://youtu.be/TD4h9Fdn3-o
> 
> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5405560

Часы на стене монотонно тикали и тикали, отмеряя пустые растянутые минуты очередного пустого и растянутого дня. Клиентов не было, звонков от знакомых с просьбами помочь — тоже. Опыты казались слишком предсказуемыми и бесполезными. Даже миссис Хадсон не заходила в 221B без веской причины: то была занята по хозяйству, то боялась отвлечь от несуществующих дел, то возилась с Ватсон. Молли погрузилась в заботу о ребёнке с головой — и бывший возлюбленный оказался совсем не нужен. Он и не возражал.

Шерлок терпел и молчал. С произошедшего в Аквариуме прошло почти два месяца. Он скорбел по прошлой жизни и исполнял желание Джона. А именно — не приближаться к нему или к его дочери на расстояние в «грёбаную сотню миль». Письмо от Джона лежало на каминной полке, пробитое ножом и покрывшееся тонким слоем пыли. Шерлоку не нужно было перечитывать его, чтобы помнить написанное на тонком обычном листе из записной книжки. Но, если честно, он и не горел желанием вновь погружаться в это с головой. Пары двухчасовых наблюдений за Ватсоном оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять: он не умрёт от тоски и не зачахнет в одиночестве, его шок давно прошёл (а может быть, его даже и не было).

На рабочем столе ноутбука, как напоминание, висел ярлычок для запуска видео, присланного ему Мэри. Глупая попытка манипулировать им даже с того света. Шерлок не был настолько глуп и никогда не любил Джона в той мере, чтобы спасать его от ветряных мельниц и ставить себя в реальную опасность, когда её можно было избежать. Шерлок, по его мнению, вполне справедливо полагал, что если и имел долги перед Джоном, то давно отдал их тем, что сделал для него и Мэри. Всё осложнялось лишь тем, что он знал: она закрыла его собой, чем заплатила свой долг перед ним. Джону в этом круговороте места не было.

Выключив электрический чайник и залив Эрл Грей в тонкостенном фарфоровом чайнике кипятком, Шерлок подошёл к окну. Начинало смеркаться. Наверное, стоило выйти на улицу и подышать свежим воздухом, проветриться и наконец решить, что делать и как жить дальше в этих условиях. Но покидать Бейкер-стрит и идти вверх или вниз по улице, а затем сворачивать куда-то, чтобы идти вверх или вниз по другой улице, совершенно не хотелось. Шерлок знал, что апатия должна была пройти, стоило лишь подождать. Он потеребил закатанный рукав чёрной рубашки и отвернулся от окна

Взглянув на минутную стрелку на наручных часах, он решил, что чай уже достаточно настоялся, как во входную дверь на первом этаже кто-то позвонил. Спокойное, уверенное нажатие, четыре секунды — это не бакалейщик, увивающийся за миссис Хадсон, и не клиенты. Шерлок растерянно и чуть заинтересованно нахмурился и направился вниз, чтобы посмотреть кто это (миссис Хадсон сегодня сидела с Ватсон, хотя Джону было бы полезно самому проводить со своей дочерью побольше времени).

Открыв дверь, он на пару секунд замер, осматривая стоявшего на пороге Грегори: седые пряди топорщатся над головой намного сильнее, чем-то было несколько лет назад, уставший, но не обессиленный, рубашка, виднеющаяся из-под наполовину расстёгнутой объёмной кожаной куртки, и брюки измяты чуть больше обычного — ехал на метро, в руках бумажный пакет, понимающе улыбается и ждёт.

— Мне уже идти обратно? — наконец спросил Грегори, по-доброму усмехнувшись и качнув головой в сторону далёкого знака подземки.

Шерлок помимо воли чуть улыбнулся, отходя от двери и тем самым приглашая гостя войти в дом.

— Это на всякий случай, — Грегори протянул ему свою ношу, внезапно теряясь и не зная, как правильно сформулировать мысль. — Ну, я же знаю, что у тебя в холодильнике обычно части тел и прочие непотребства. Нет, меня это не трогает, ты же знаешь, я почти не религиозен. Просто я подумал: а вдруг ты по какой-то причине решишь угостить меня чаем, а к нему даже печеньица или пончика не будет?

Он тихо фыркнул от смеха, глядя на самую малость растерявшегося Шерлока: таким Лестрейд видел его слишком редко. Но тот тоже внезапно рассмеялся, свободно, искренне. Грегори позволил себе любоваться морщинками вокруг глаз, ровными белыми зубами и мягко изогнутыми в улыбке губами целое мгновение.

— Какие приземлённые мечты у инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, однако, — задумчиво заметил Шерлок, снова серьёзно осматривая Грегори. Тот смешно нахмурился и, расстегнувшись, еще больше растрепал волосы — Холмс еле сдержал улыбку и заглянул в пакет: контейнеры с пончиками и печеньем, сырная нарезка, свежий хлеб и бутылка неплохого виски, для Грегори, конечно, неплохого, но это впервые не так уж и важно. — Представь себе: у меня в холодильнике нет ничего, что отдаленно бы напоминало части тела человека и иные образцы экспериментов. Там даже есть еда. Проверишь? — усмехнулся он в свою очередь, чем заставил Грегори растерянно почесать затылок.

— Это отказ?

Шерлок пожал плечами и махнул свободной от пакета рукой в сторону лестницы.

— Почему? Я уточнил, чтобы не возникло непонимания. Попробуешь?

— Ты сам готовил?

Холмс подавил смешок и обернулся к Лестрейду, поднимавшемуся следом. Тот ответил ему взглядом «что не так?» и невинно растянул губы в улыбке.

— Вы всё же не безнадёжны, инспектор, — протянул Шерлок, открывая дверь в квартиру и пропуская Грегори внутрь. — У́читесь у лучших, конечно. — Он сделал вид, что не услышал очередного смешка и, как только куртка Грегори повисла на крючке вешалки, передал ему пакет, чтобы вновь включить чайник. — Готовила миссис Хадсон, так что не отравишься. Хотя я неплохо владею кулинарным искусством, к твоему сведению.

— Правда? Никогда не слышал, чтобы ты готовил хоть что-то… — задумчиво заметил Грегори, устраивая пакет на кухонном столе и вытаскивая из него контейнеры с едой. Шерлок неопределённо двинул плечами и открыл холодильник, чтобы достать небольшую кастрюлю.

— Не было повода. Так… — он на секунду замялся, что совершенно не вязалось с тем, что Лестрейд знал о нём, но, нахмурившись, закончил свой вопрос: — Тебя угостить тушёной индейкой от Марты Хадсон?

Их взгляды встретились. Кажется, за все десять с лишним лет их знакомства они впервые общались так непринуждённо и легко, не чувствуя неудобства, скуки или неприятия. Шерлок смотрел спокойно, с интересом и лёгкой, еле заметной симпатией, которую раньше Грегори бы ни за что не заметил. И потому он не выдержал и первым отвёл взгляд, переведя его на кастрюлю в руках Холмса.

— Почему бы и нет? В Ярде сегодня была уйма работы, даже кофе выпить не мог.

— Ты продолжаешь называть то убожество из кофейного автомата кофе? — едко, но беззлобно поддел его Холмс. Лестрейд лишь покачал головой и сел за стол, с тихим довольным шипением вытянув усталые ноги.

— Не все могут позволить себе то, что ты называешь этим словом.

Шерлок хмыкнул, но промолчал, зажигая конфорку под кастрюлькой с индейкой. Развернувшись к Грегори, он прислонился спиной к кухонному шкафчику и с еле заметным интересом посмотрел на гостя.

— Хочешь спросить, зачем я пришёл, но отчего-то молчишь. Не в твоём духе, — заметил Грегори, вытянув тонкий пласт какого-то сливочного сыра и глядя через него на люстру.

— А ты думаешь, что я могу только хамить гостям и убивать своих близких?

Вопрос сорвался и завис между ними. Грегори замер с куском сыра в руке, а Шерлок — гордо вскинув подбородок и холодно сканируя окружающую обстановку. На Лестрейда он не смотрел специально: не хотелось видеть и в его глазах осуждение или, что хуже, жалость.

— Я думаю, что тебе не нужно менять свои привычки ради кого бы то ни было. — Грегори немного помолчал, а затем, отложив сыр обратно, наклонился вперёд и добавил: — И, Шерлок, никто не считает, что ты убиваешь своих близких.

— Так считаешь только ты.

— Так считает только _он_. И ты — вслед за ним, — Шерлок перевёл взгляд на него и весь напрягся, готовый отстаивать своё мнение до последнего, но увидел лишь усталый, однако не лживый взгляд Грегори — и позволил себе немного расслабиться. — Джон не прав, я так же, как и он, был там. Это был её выбор, а не твой.

— Она закрыла меня собой, а выстрел вообще был произведён, потому что я не смог промолчать.

— Ты вызывал огонь на себя — в этом весь ты.

— Я её должник, — Шерлок говорил совсем тихо, и Грегори пришлось встать и обойти стол, чтобы хорошо слышать его. — Разве нет?

Холмс вскинул на него вызывающий взгляд, но Лестрейд лишь покачал головой и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча, но так и не дотронулся, боясь сорваться, и вновь опустил её, а затем скрестил руки на груди, чтобы уберечься от соблазна дотронуться до Шерлока. Ведь он так и стоял, прижавшись спиной к дверце шкафа, ощетинившийся, почти безнадёжно погребённый под невысказанным чувством вины и в то же время отвергавший то, что происходило с ним.

Именно поэтому Грегори и решился прийти к нему без приглашения: _Шерлоку_ требовалась помощь. Ему было плевать, что все вокруг жалели только Джона, который вполне ясно мыслил, по своей прихоти бросил прежнюю работу и перекладывал заботы о собственной дочери на друзей. Это не было актом беспросветной тоски или выматывающего горя. Грегори знал, как горюет и тоскует Джон, он видел это почти четыре года назад, когда они все думали, что Шерлок совершил самоубийство. И то, что сейчас происходило с Ватсоном, не имело с настоящей скорбью ничего общего. О том, что пережил тогда он сам, Грегори старался не думать.

— А то, что она стреляла в тебя и ты потом убил ради неё Магнуссена, не считается? — не выдержал Грегори покаяния Шерлока. Ему хотелось встряхнуть его за плечи или пихнуть в грудь, резко, без поблажек, чтобы он разозлился, ответил, может быть, даже ударил, но не принимал на себя несуществующую вину за смерть той женщины, которая, по его мнению, не заслуживала даже дружбы Шерлока. Дружбы, которой он за столько лет, так и не добился.

— Ты знаешь и это… — Шерлок удивлённо посмотрел на него, а потом отвёл взгляд в сторону и холодно ухмыльнулся. — Майкрофт не может удержать язык за зубами? Или ты теперь стал его личной полицейской собачкой? — выплюнул он обидные слова с явным удовольствием и, зло прищурившись, бросил на Лестрейда холодный взгляд.

Грегори поморщился, но промолчал, сжав зубы и с трудом сглотнув. Пару минут они просто смотрели друг на друга, словно вернулись лет на девять назад, когда всё еще бодались на местах преступления за титул «короля сцены» — пусть он уже и очень давно перешёл в безраздельное пользование Шерлока.

— А ты думаешь, что я всегда появляюсь рядом с вами, когда вам, как обычно, нужна помощь, по велению волшебной палочки? Думаешь, все ваши проколы так легко замалчивать и затирать? — Это не было выговором или ехидной отговоркой — и они оба знали, что значат его тихие бесстрастные слова. — Ты просто никогда не утруждал себя мыслью о том, почему всегда можно позвонить мне или повернуться, чтобы отдать свои указания.

Шерлок опустил голову и теперь смотрел на него исподлобья, явно раздумывая над новой стратегией разговора. Но Грегори не собирался играть с ним в словесные игры. Он просто шагнул ближе и всё же коснулся его плеча, некрепко сжимая и чуть сминая тонкий хлопок.

— Но то, что Майкрофт каким-то образом выбрал меня из всех сотрудников Ярда, не даёт тебе права рычать на меня или обвинять в шпионаже для него. Возможно, ты так и не осознал за все эти годы самой простой вещи, потому я скажу напрямую: я твой друг и волнуюсь за тебя. Именно за тебя, а не за Майкрофта или Джона. И ты можешь относиться к этому как угодно, ничего не изменится от твоего довольства или недовольства.

Договорив, Грегори убрал ладонь с его плеча, на автомате выключил конфорку под уже начинавшей подгорать кастрюлькой с ужином и снова сел за стол. Шерлок всё еще молчал, внимательно наблюдая за ним, но в глазах уже не было злости или недоверия. Там была растерянность, и это было так странно, что Грегори в свою очередь опустил голову и, чтобы чем-то занять руки, помассировал шею.

Шерлок в это время пытался не сделать еще хуже своими словами. Признание Грегори стало для него неожиданностью, хотя он сам уже давно считал его своим другом. Всё же с крыши Бартса он прыгал не только и не столько из-за одного Джона. Он до сих пор не мог точно определить, чью смерть из списка Мориарти он смог бы пережить легче. Все три человека были одинаково дороги ему, пусть и не близки так, как был близок в то время Джон.

А еще Шерлок прекрасно осознавал, насколько мог быть резким и жестоким в своих высказываниях. И если раньше это его почти не волновало, то сейчас, словно ощущая кожей разочарование Грегори, сидевшего как можно дальше от него, он чувствоавал себя почти неуютно из-за собственных слов. Первый порыв — обидеть, чтобы его оставили в покое, — быстро прошёл, оставив за собой смазанный след в мыслях, и теперь его место заняла растерянность, обычно несвойственная ему и недопускаемая им в свои мысли.

— Мне не стоило говорить о тебе в таком ключе, Грег, — тихо, но достаточно внятно и убедительно сказал Шерлок, глядя на него спокойно и немного недовольно — но не им, а самим собой. Грегори, с удивлением услышав своё имя, поднял на него глаза и недоверчиво склонил голову набок. Холмс еле подавил улыбку и практически безэмоционально заявил: — Ты зря считаешь, что я не знаю твоего имени. Просто выводить тебя из себя бывает крайне занятно. Но сегодня не тот случай.

Он наконец оттолкнулся от шкафа и тоже присел за стол, оказавшись крайне близко к Грегори, который с интересом и долей невнятного ожидания напряжённо изучал его.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — уточнил он через несколько чрезвычайно долгих мгновений. Шерлок кивнул и опёрся о стол локтями. Грегори покачал головой и невесело улыбнулся. Это совсем не нравилось Холмсу: всё же редкая искренняя улыбка красила Лестрейда намного больше, чем вот это искусственное подобие.

— Я опять сказал что-то обидное для тебя?

— Нет. Просто спустя столько лет я понимаю, что совершенно тебя не знаю. Да и ты меня не знаешь и, пожалуй, не хочешь знать. И не уверен: хорошо это или плохо, если мы знакомы больше десяти лет.

Шерлок вздохнул и чуть прищурился.

— Но ты бы хотел?

— Чего хотел бы? — не понял Грегори и подсознательно качнулся вперёд, ближе к нему. Шерлок еле заметно вздрогнул, но не подвинулся ни на дюйм. Вместо этого он задумчиво взмахнул левой рукой и уточнил:

— Узнать меня. Заново. Я бы хотел попробовать.

Грегори показалось, что он ослышался, но, судя по внимательному взгляду, направленному на него, слуховых галлюцинаций пока не было. Он медленно и, будто нехотя, улыбнулся так, как втайне любил Шерлок — почти незаметно, но тепло и только «для своих».

— Да. Но сомневаюсь, что ты позволишь.

— А ты?

— Что я?

— Ты позволишь узнать тебя?

— Я открытая книга для тебя, Шерлок, не смеши меня.

Холмс покачал головой и задорно ухмыльнулся и подмигнул, от чего у Лестрейда по шее побежали мурашки.

— Ты ошибаешься. Если бы всё было так просто, ты бы не работал инспектором.

Они посидели в тишине, пытаясь уложить в мыслях то, что сейчас наговорили друг другу. Неловкости не ощущалось. Только капля растерянности и боязнь сделать неверный шаг, а еще — ощущение правильности происходящего.

— Может, всё же спасём индейку от повторной смерти? — поинтересовался Грегори и съел брошенный им кусочек сыра. Шерлок задумчиво посмотрел на него, а затем — на плиту. Кивнув, он поднялся и разложил по тарелкам то, что не пригорело к стенкам кастрюльки. Поставив тарелки на стол, он хотел сесть, но его взгляд упал на бутылку виски.

— Будешь? — уточнил он, собираясь достать бокалы, но тот отрицательно покачал головой.

— Не сегодня. Я думал еще вернуться позже на работу, — объяснил Грегори, накалывая кусок индейки на вилку. Шерлок с удивлением наблюдал за его действиями.

— Тогда зачем принёс его с собой? — всё же спросил он спустя пару минут. И тут же понимающе кивнул, поймав логическую цепочку за хвост. — О, чтобы был повод прийти снова. Неужели зайти ко мне просто так, без причины, настолько сложно и опасно, что нужно запасаться алкоголем? Не усложняй то, что этого не требует.

Грегори не ответил, мимолётно улыбнувшись. Просто потому, что говорить было нечего. Точнее — он не мог сказать правду, пока не мог. А всё остальное было не так уж и важно. Шерлок кивнул, явно решив что-то для себя, но он не собирался спрашивать его об этом. Для размышлений было и без того слишком много новых фактов.

— А зачем ты собирался в Ярд после? — любопытство всё же было сильнее Шерлока, вяло передвигавшего кусочки индейки по тарелке. — Есть что-то интересное?

— Только для тебя работа по ночам может быть интересной, — проворчал Грегори, но кивнул, разобрав нетерпение в напряжённой линии плеч Холмса. — Я хотел позвать тебя, но ты сказал не трогать тебя тогда… И больше не звонил. Кажется, это серия. Как раз твои любимые.

— Я бы хотел увидеть материалы. Если это возможно, — добавил Шерлок неожиданно для них обоих.

— Да, конечно. Спасибо.

Остаток ужина прошёл в уютном молчании. И только после того, как Грегори встал из-за стола и поблагодарил Шерлока, он решил уточнить:

— Тогда, я поехал? Жду тебя у себя в кабинете.

— Я почти готов, дай мне пять минут.

— А ты разве не на другой машине, как обычно? — чуть улыбнувшись, спросил Грегори. Шерлок вздёрнул подбородок и, не удостоив его ответом, но всем своим видом показав, что он оценил укол, исчез за дверью своей спальни. Но через мгновение выглянул оттуда и указал ему на кресла:

— Сиди здесь. Мне нужно подготовиться.

И скрылся из вида, но через пару секунд Грегори услышал из-за двери «серия, ну наконец-то!» и засмеялся. Шерлок был неисправим. И наконец снова становился самим собой, пусть пока и не до конца. Но всё же это определённо стоило всех затраченных усилий и нервов. Грегори был в этом уверен.


	2. Уже поздно, оставайся

В кабинете инспектора Грегори Лестрейда было трое: он сам, Шерлок и Салли Донован, заканчивавшая забинтовывать руку своему начальнику и бросавшая недовольные взгляды на Холмса. Ссаженные во время ~~оттаскивания от Шерлока~~ задержания преступника костяшки на правой руке Лестрейда чуть заметно зудели. Оба молчали и лишь переглядывались, что особенно сильно раздражало Салли, но она тоже молчала, решив не злить босса после проблемного ареста.

И только после её ухода Грегори, сидевший на крае своего стола, усмехнулся и покачал головой, опуская перевязанную кисть на бедро. Шерлок, развалившийся в его кресле, в ответ на это закатил глаза, но улыбнулся, слыша в усмешке признание права на ошибку. Он действительно поступил необдуманно, войдя в здание, где скрывался убийца с подельником, но это не значило, что его стоило бесконечно отчитывать за пару-тройку синяков и ссадин на них обоих.

— Зачем ты пошёл туда без меня? — Грегори хотел знать ответ и задавал этот вопрос уже в третий раз. Шерлок знал, что ему не отвертеться — проще было сказать всё как есть.

— Ты был далеко.

Грегори резко повернулся и чуть не соскользнул со стола, чтобы видеть его лицо. Шерлок старательно отводил глаза и рассматривал глубокий порез, обработанный антисептиком и заклеенный специальным пластырем, на левой руке — след от ножа подельника. Лестрейд махнул рукой и с долей снисхождения во взгляде посмотрел на него. Холмс почувствовал это и вскинул голову.

— Я звонил тебе и сказал, что подъезжаю и нахожусь в пределах трёх домов от тебя.

— Я же говорю: ты был далеко.

Шерлок уже явно веселился, подначивая Грегори засмеяться — ему нравилось, как вокруг карих глаз разбегались морщинки и лицо друга словно подсвечивалось изнутри, когда он улыбался. Другой на его месте уже бы вспылил или послал к чёрту. Может быть, так сделал бы и Лестрейд несколько лет, а то и месяцев назад. Но теперь всё было иначе.

Они действительно старались узнать друг друга, медленно и часто достаточно неохотно впуская другого в свой мир. Теперь они учились слушать, говорить не только о делах, но и о повседневных мелочах, планах на выходные и своём прошлом. Они оба полюбили редкие вечерние прогулки в свободные часы, обычно заканчивавшиеся походом в один из закрывающихся слишком поздно ресторанчиков или пабов.

А еще Шерлок снова вернулся к работе и консультированию Скотланд-Ярда. И как-то незаметно за несколько месяцев именно Бейкер-стрит стала основным штабом их расследований в «нерабочее» время. Часто Шерлок и Грегори захватывали папки с материалами дел из кабинета, покупали еду на вынос и ехали к Холмсу домой, чтобы, нарезая круги по гостиной, чертыхаясь из-за забытых в Ярде пачек сигарет, высказывая друг другу свои идеи из стоявших напротив кресел, спасать этот город, делая хотя бы малую часть из того, что они могли.

Иногда Грег приходил просто так, без повода, и даже не обращал внимания на колкие комментарии Шерлока о том, что «не у всех бывает так мало дел как у инспекторов Скотланд-Ярда». Сначала он реагировал на шпильки Холмса и пытался уйти, но потом привык, так как, что бы ни говорил Шерлок, он был рад его визитам. Обычно Грег сидел в кресле, ранее принадлежавшем Джону, и смотрел, как Шерлок ходил между каминной полкой, где хранились мелкие записи, рабочим столом в гостиной, в ящиках которого пылились папки с раскрытыми делами, стеной за диваном, где развешивались фотографии и карты, и кухонным столом, на котором проводились опыты и экспертизы, и дистанционно раскрывал преступления, махинации, разоблачал мошенников, находил украденное. И тогда Грег не мог сдержать улыбки и восхищения.

Со временем Шерлок стал изредка интересоваться его мнением по поводу расследуемого им дела. Они вместе копались в зацепках и фактах, рассматривали разные версии — наконец-то будучи на равных, чего Грегори ждал так долго и, казалось, уже безнадёжно. Несколько раз Холмс даже предлагал составить ему компанию «в поле», обещая, что противозаконная деятельность Грега не коснётся — и тот шёл за ним, понимая, что так делать не следует, но не имея возможности противостоять просьбе в его чересчур доверчивом для человека, прошедшего через столь многое, взгляде.

Время медленно разламывало стену, построенную ими за долгие годы молчаливого и трудного сотрудничества, и оба были совсем не против помочь ему разбросать как можно больше невидимых, но оттого не менее тяжёлых блоков. Шерлок привыкал к мысли, что он опять мог полагаться не только на себя, а Грег, боясь снова обжечься и ошибиться, начинал верить в то, что, он думал, не случится уже никогда. Они оба не знали кем становились друг для друга, день за днём всё ближе подходя к черте, за которой слова «приятель», «напарник», «компаньон» и даже «друг» не будут значить почти ничего, но были не против попробовать разобраться в этом вместе.

Миссис Хадсон, незаметной тенью скользившая по дому 221, в свою очередь тоже почти привыкла к деликатному постукиванию или звонкам в дверь в ночное время, редким, но обаятельным улыбкам Грегори и его вечному «простите за беспокойство», смеху и отрывкам горячих споров, доносившимся из 221B. Марта, оказавшаяся после смерти Мэри и разрыва отношений между Шерлоком и Джоном в сомнительном положении «друга для всех» и понимавшая, кто именно из них двоих нуждался в поддержке и понимании, была несомненно счастлива видеть, как медленно Шерлок снова стал улыбаться, шутить, язвить и уповать на будущие серии убийств, временами, как и прежде, всё же впадая в приступы скуки из-за отсутствия интересных преступлений.

И пусть Джон, по старой памяти, по-прежнему казался ей лучшим вариантом для Шерлока при любых исходных данных, она всё же была достаточно мудра и видела, что возврат в прошлое не возможен. Потому Марта всеми силами старалась привить Грегори любовь к этой квартире, так как любовь к её съёмщику уже и так жила в его сердце — повидавшую многое интриганку и кокетку миссис Хадсон было сложно обмануть или обвести вокруг пальца в вопросе чувств. Потому, замечая лёгкую, почти бессознательную улыбку на губах Шерлока после прощания с Грегори или долгие взгляды Лестрейда на окна только что покинутой квартиры, она знала, что это не могло длиться долго, стоило лишь чуть-чуть подождать и дать «мальчикам» время на обдумывание их отношений.

И теперь, стоя у окна в своей кухне, она видела, как к дому подъехал кэб и из него вышли Шерлок и Грегори. Ведя горячее обсуждение чего-то, что Марта не могла разобрать из-за шума машин, они подошли к двери и остановились. Шерлок говорил очень быстро, помахивая рукой, словно показывал длину чего-то, а Лестрейд кивал и немного иронично улыбался, будто одновременно думал о чём-то еще. Понятливо хмыкнув, миссис Хадсон оставила их «в одиночестве», решив подогреть булочки, чтобы угостить Шерлока и его гостя, которые, как обычно, будут только пить кофе, споря наверху до глубокой ночи.

— Болит? — спросил Грегори, выбрасывая из головы лишние мысли и удерживая в здоровой руке сразу три пакета, когда Шерлок, выискивая ключ в кармане пальто, остановил рассказ о новом деле, снова зашипел и повернулся к нему, недовольно кивнув.

— Давай, — снисходительно сказал Холмс, протягивая здоровую руку к пакетам в руке Лестрейда. — Достань ключ из моего кармана. Ткань задевает порез — неприятно, — пояснил он, видя недоумение на лице друга. — О, брось, ничего такого. Просто залезь в карман пальто и достань его.

Шерлок усмехнулся, глядя, как решительно шагнул к нему Грегори, чтобы выполнить его просьбу.

— Я не кусаюсь, Грег.

Шерлок чуть склонил голову и почти прошептал провокацию ему на ухо. Тот замер, а затем засмеялся и лёгким движением, которое Холмс мог бы и не почувствовать, если бы не знал, что в его карман лезет чужая рука, вытащил ключ. Провернув его в замке, Грегори открыл дверь и забрал один из пакетов с материалами очередного дела, взятого ими «на дом».

Повесив пальто на вешалку у двери и снова зашипев от неприятных ощущений, Шерлок кивнул Грегу в сторону лестницы и двинулся за ним следом, крикнув миссис Хадсон «я вернулся, никого не пускать». Марта, в эту минуту складывавшая булочки на тарелку, только фыркнула и поджала губы, считая подобное замечание в высшей мере лишним.

Когда она поднялась в 221B, Шерлок уже вовсю хозяйничал в своей лаборатории на кухонном столе, а Грегори прикреплял фотографии мест преступлений и основных подозреваемых на стену за диваном. Улыбнувшись, Марта постучала по косяку открытой двери, в ответ послышались приглушённые приветствия.

— Мальчики, доброй ночи! Как поздно вы возвращаетесь, — она покачала головой, взглянув на часы, показывавшие почти десять вечера. — А я к вам с коричными плюшками. Шерлок, ты опять принёс что-то кошмарное? — ненавязчиво поинтересовалась она, пройдя на кухню с тарелкой и краем глаза заметив неясный образец в полупрозрачном контейнере рядом с микроскопом. Он лишь с улыбкой посмотрел на неё и вернулся к работе. — Грегори, как ваши дела с тем жутким расследованием, из-за которого вы даже ночевали в своём кабинете в последние недели?

Тот отвлёкся от завешивания стены листками и фотографиями и улыбнулся, махнув рукой в сторону Шерлока.

— Поймали, миссис Хадсон. Шерлок помог, иначе бы мы его еще месяц ловили. Умный, поганец. — До Лестрейда донёсся тихий смех Холмса, и он только в ту секунду понял, что именно сказал. — Шерлок, это я не про тебя.

— Разве я не умный? Или не поганец? — ухмыльнулся тот, выглядывая из кухни, чтобы посмотреть на него. Грегори тяжело вздохнул и развёл руками, мол, понимай как хочешь. — Ладно, я понял, просто шучу, — довольно смеясь, заверил Шерлок, отступая назад.

— Какая ужасная у вас работа, дорогой, — Марта кивнула Грегу и, дождавшись, пока Шерлок уйдёт обратно на кухню, добавила с заговорщицкой улыбкой: — Ему стало заметно легче. Это ваша заслуга, Грегори.

Лестрейд смог лишь улыбнуться в ответ. Он и сам видел, как день за днём тот самый Шерлок, которого он знал, возвращался, изгоняя из мыслей тяжёлые и неверные идеи. Холмс снова летал по местам преступлений, доводил Салли до белого каления, пренебрежительно, но без злости, отзывался о способностях Андерсона и без сомнений указывал на пропущенные ими зацепки. А еще Шерлок снова стал улыбаться, изредка очень остроумно шутить и делать двусмысленные намёки. Впрочем, последнее было для Грегори в новинку, и он пока не знал, что делать в такой ситуации.

Попрощавшись, Марта ушла к себе в квартиру. Проглядев все свои записи не один раз, Грегори замер у стены, рассматривая вырисовывающуюся схему ограбления и параллельно листая материалы по делу. Внезапно сзади к нему подошёл Шерлок и, уткнув подбородок в его плечо, чтобы было удобнее, вчитался в список украденного. Лестрейд даже затаил дыхание — настолько это ощущение близости Холмса было непривычным. От Шерлока отчего-то пахло вереском и немного полынью, и Грегу казалось, что он медленно исчезает, полностью напитавшись этими ароматами и тяжестью умнейшей головы, фактически пристроенной на его плече.

Пара минут, в течение которых Шерлок подвергал выдержку Грегори серьёзному испытанию, закончились глухим «О-о-о» и хлопком по плечам Лестрейда. Холмс довольно зажмурился, обходя его, чтобы открепить от стены фотографию одного из членов семьи жертвы.

— Я знаю, кто их ограбил, Грег. — И, видя интерес на его лице, продолжил: — Более того, я знаю еще и того, кто убил Джека Ривза, брат которого приходил и просил о расследовании на прошлой неделе, помнишь? — Шерлок указал на фотографию в своих руках, и Грегори тут же вспомнил сутулого, несчастного и абсолютно промокшего парня, забежавшего сюда поздно вечером в прошлую среду, когда они в который раз рассматривали дело того маньяка, о котором спрашивала миссис Хадсон.

— Расскажешь? — спросил Лестрейд, поднимая с дивана свою записную книжку, чтобы делать пометки для отчёта. И Холмс, вместо того, чтобы надменно вздёрнуть подбородок, кивнул и вскочил на диван, утягивая его за собой, чтобы по схеме, сделанной Грегори, рассказать ему всё с самого начала.

Спустя час с небольшим, когда все выводы были записаны, схема со стены перенесена в архивную папку, а плюшки съедены с чаем, Грегори устало потянулся, встав из-за стола. Шерлок уже возился в гостиной с каким-то старым делом благодаря позднему звонку брата, а он всё никак не мог решиться уйти домой. Там было пусто, холодно и одиноко. А еще — там совершенно точно не было Шерлока, и на этот аргумент своего упрямого подсознания Грегори никак не мог найти верный ответ.

Он так долго добивался от Шерлока хотя бы уважения, что теперь, когда у него были еще и доверие с дружбой, ему внезапно стало казаться, что он мог бы рассчитывать и на что-то большее. Что-то более важное и ценное, иногда мелькавшее во взгляде Шерлока, обращённом к нему, в его жестах, шутках и улыбках. То, о чём долгими бессонными ночами Грегори изредка думал за стаканом виски и сигаретами. То, чем раньше безраздельно владел только Джон и что безвозвратно потерял по глупости, теперь могло бы принадлежать Грегори, если бы он решился на еще один шаг.

Шерлок был открыт и доверчив, Грег никогда не видел его таким. Раньше, когда Холмса всюду сопровождал Ватсон, Лестрейд втайне завидовал, совсем чуть-чуть, понимая, что не имеет на это никакого права, и мечтал узнать: каково это, когда Шерлок Холмс считает тебя своим другом и не скрывает это, каково быть с ним рядом, быть допущенным в сердце и мысли, каково быть для него важным и нужным? Теперь Грегори знал это и не понимал, как можно было отказаться от него, оттолкнуть и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Как можно было оставить Шерлока одного, когда он был полностью беззащиьен и уязвим?

Грегори встал в дверном проёме в гостиную и посмотрел на изучавшего какие-то детали из дела десятилетней давности Шерлока. Растрепавшиеся волосы, закатанные рукава рубашки, нахмуренный лоб и закушенная губа — никто из их отдела никогда не видел его таким и никто и никогда не увидит. Подобное по какой-то нелепой случайности, странному совпадению звёзд и планет было доступно только Грегори Лестрейду, обычному инспектору Скотланд-Ярда. Иногда Шерлок серьёзен и молчалив, он может мрачно хмурясь бродить по гостиной или сидеть за столом в кухне и проводить серию ничего для него не значащих опытов только потому, что он не в духе, а может иронизировать, обмениваться шпильками и улыбаться искренне, словно знает о Грегори всё-всё.

Но что может произойти, если Грегори оступится, сделает ошибку и тем самым разрушит веру Шерлока в него? Что будет тогда? Кто на этот раз вытащит Шерлока из глубин самоанализа, как будет жить сам Грег, зная, чего лишился? От подобных мыслей, всё чаще появлявшихся в его голове, Лестрейду становилось особенно не по себе. В такие минуты он выкуривал очередную сигарету и решал пустить всё на самотёк. Но две недели назад они с Шерлоком поспорили, что могут с лёгкостью бросить сигареты, даже не заменяя их никотиновыми пластырями, и пока оба держались, не желая проигрывать друг другу желание, которое, как малые дети, сделали условием пари.

Неуверенно кашлянув, чтобы привлечь внимание Шерлока, Грегори посмотрел в темнеющее окно, а затем шагнул в гостиную и потянулся за стопкой папок, которые ему нужно было завтра привезти обратно в Скотланд-Ярд и сдать в архив и канцелярию. Холмс отвлёкся от своих записей для брата и взглянул на часы, переведя взгляд на него.

— Я пойду, завтра пробьём по базе этого Доусона, уверен, что ты, как обычно, будешь прав. — Шерлок еле заметно самодовольно хмыкнул, и Грегори сжал пальцы в кулак, чтобы снова не начать улыбаться. — Спасибо за помощь, Шерлок, — как обычно закончил Лестрейд и двинулся к двери, когда Холмс наконец заговорил.

— Так и будет, не сомневайся, — в его голосе слышалось веселье, и Грегори улыбнулся, зная, что Шерлок не видит его лица. — Уже поздно, оставайся здесь. Пока поймаешь кэб — с твоим-то умением упускать их — и доедешь до квартиры, пора будет ехать на работу.

Грег резко повернулся, посчитав, что он снова шутит. Но Шерлок смотрел на него серьёзно и немного устало. И Лестрейд растерялся, не зная, что ответить и имеет ли право согласиться.

— Этот диван всегда свободен. Да и комната наверху тоже, она пуста. Миссис Хадсон не будет против.

Он чуть склонил голову набок и ждал решения. Шерлок знал, что рисковал, но ему уже порядком надоели игры в кошки-мышки, которые шли у них с Грегори последние несколько месяцев. Он так же знал, что после развода друг не обзавёлся собственным жильём, оставив общий дом жене, а сам снимал маленькую квартирку далеко от центра и офиса Скотланд-Ярда, ехать до которой от Бейкер-стрит было довольно далеко и долго. Кроме того, бывшая комната Джона на самом деле пустовала уже долгие годы, и не было никаких причин не предложить её Грегори в пользование хотя бы на эту ночь. Шерлок еле заметно улыбнулся, заметив тяжёлую борьбу друга с самим собой, и подумал, что бы тот сказал на предложение стать его новым соседом. Но это могло подождать, пока Грег был явно не готов к таким изменениям в жизни.

Шерлок нетерпеливо вздохнул, поднялся из кресла, отложив папку, и прошёл мимо Грегори в ванную, поманив его за собой. Указав на полку, где хранились полотенца, а также выдав ему новую зубную щётку, Холмс вышел из комнаты, не дожидаясь ответа. Через пару секунд Лестрейд выглянул из ванной и позвал его.

— Шерлок, спасибо. Я не ожидал. — Обернувшись, Холмс увидел мягкую улыбку и морщинки вокруг глаз, от которых ему необъяснимо становилось теплее.

— Располагайся. Бельё в комоде наверху, — добавил он, остановившись на пороге своей комнаты. — Доброй ночи, Грег.

— Доброй ночи, Шерлок.

Шерлок исчез за дверью, а Грегори всё стоял, смотрел на тёмное с редкими продольными более светлыми полосками дерево, скрывшее за собой Холмса, и думал о том, какой резкий крен сделала его жизнь благодаря отчаянному откровению, сблизившему их с Шерлоком и наконец давшему ему надежду, что решить проблему можно не только так, как он думал ранее: разбившись самому или разбив его.  
Впереди маячила еще одна, почти призрачная, возможность, по-прежнему не вязавшаяся с устоявшимся представлением о Шерлоке, но полностью совпадавшая с ощущениями Грегори. И впервые за долгие годы он был не против довериться инстинктам и чувствам. Будь что будет!


	3. Они живут… Что ты сказала?

— Салли, привези мне папку с материалами на МакКоя. Срочно нужны результаты экспертиз по тому делу. Куда? На Бейкер-стрит. Давай без вопросов, Салли!

Грегори, не глядя, отбросил телефон в кресло и снова залез на диван, где уже колдовал над стеной, фотографиями, прикрепленными к несчастным обоям, и цепочкой подозреваемых Шерлок. Тот даже не посмотрел на него, но подвинулся, освобождая место, чтобы Грег мог поближе рассмотреть новые лица. Однако тот не вникал в логику нового построения схемы: всё еще не мог поверить, что пошёл у него на поводу и позвонил Салли.

— О, Грег! — застонал Шерлок, когда по собранному и упрямому сопению и прожигавшему его левое ухо взгляду понял, что разговор неизбежен. — Не стоит воспринимать это так остро и болезненно. Она просто привезёт материалы дела.

— К тебе домой. В семь часов утра! — выплюнул Грегори и провёл небритой щеке ладонью. Кожу неприятно кольнула отросшая за прошедшие двое суток щетина.

— И?

— Шерлок!.. — теперь пришла очередь Грега застонать, глядя на явно не понимавшего причину его беспокойства друга. — Ты действительно не осознаёшь, какие слухи пойдут по отделу, а то и всему Скотланд-Ярду?

— Ты всегда можешь последовать примеру Джона и говорить на каждом углу, что ты не гей, — фыркнул Шерлок, то ли раздражённо, то ли задумчиво.

— Как будто это ему помогало. Только внимание зря привлекал, — усмехнулся Грег и толкнул Шерлока бедром. Тот покачал головой, но ответил ему тем же. Синхронно посмотрев друг на друга, они начали хохотать.

Отсмеявшись, Шерлок как-то странно ухмыльнулся и спихнул Грегори с дивана. Тот непонимающе смотрел на него.

— От тебя всё равно никакой пользы, — бросил Холмс, прикалывая еще одну фотографию подозреваемого в серии ограблений к стене. — Оденься и жди её на крыльце. Сделай вид, что это я заставил тебя привезти мне документы в такую рань. А ты только приехал и решил подождать Салли у двери, чтобы ей не пришлось встречаться со мной, — чересчур спокойно процедил Шерлок, не глядя на друга. — Не будет никаких слухов — одни сочувственные взгляды на целый день вперёд. Я прав, полагаю? — в голосе прорезался металл, с которого стекал яд. И Грегори незаметно закатил глаза, а потом громко вздохнул.

— Прекрати паясничать и указывать мне, — осадил он Шерлока, уже открывшего было рот, чтобы продолжить. — То, что они думают и говорят, мне не ведомо: не считаю нужным собирать сплетни, гуляя по отделу. Более того, я бы всё равно не смог это контролировать. Но мне и не важно.

— Готов поступиться своей репутацией ради того, чтобы доказать мне, что я не прав? — зло ухмыльнулся Шерлок, уже опустившийся на диван и закинувший ногу на ногу. В домашней одежде он выглядел не так эффектно, как в излюбленных костюмах, но Грегори уже привык к нему и такому, потому только фыркнул в ответ на приподнятую другом бровь.

— Ты не прав, это точно. Но я не собираюсь ломать комедию. Пожалуй, Джон, будь у него выбор, поступил бы именно так. Я не буду кричать, что я не гей только потому, что кто-то может подумать что-то о нас с тобой. В смысле, о тебе и обо мне. К чёрту! — Грегори устало выдохнул сквозь зубы и поджал губы, присев на стол и глядя на Шерлока. Уже и без того наговорил много лишнего, хватит с него.

С того дня, как Шерлок предложил ему остаться на ночь на Бейкер-стрит, многое изменилось, в том числе и их отношения. Словно всего лишь одна ночь на общей территории смогла стереть то, что они пытались сломать несколько месяцев: окончательно и без следа исчезли неудобные паузы, смятение после двусмысленных фраз, одеревенение от случайных и не очень касаний.

Они словно резко стали ближе в тот момент, когда Шерлок, нахохлившийся из-за прохлады в гостиной и кухне и с растрёпанными, еще мокрыми после душа волосами, оглянулся на него через плечо и, будто так было каждое утро, спросил:

— Будешь кофе? Миссис Хадсон уже напекла рогаликов и через пару минут принесёт их нам.

— Буду, — удивлённо улыбнулся Грег, припоминая жалобы Джона о том, что Шерлок никогда не варит кофе сам, а ждёт, когда сварят для него.

И затем засмеялся, слыша шаги домовладелицы по лестнице. Шерлок сделал непроницаемое лицо и быстро подмигнул ему.

— Ку-ку! Мальчики, я принесла вам рогаликов. Вы уже проснулись?

— Да, миссис Хадсон, конечно, — смущённо потёр шею Грегори. Шерлок обыденно забрал тарелку из рук Марты и легко приобнял её, благодаря. Миссис Хадсон, улыбнувшись, похлопала его по руке, задержавшейся на её плече, и, в свою очередь подмигнув Грегу и показав ему большой палец, ретировалась к себе.

— Что это только что было? — непонимающе посмотрел он на друга. Шерлок пожал плечами, поставил рогалики посреди стола и, только опустив перед Грегом чашку кофе, заметил мимоходом:

— Миссис Хадсон неверно истолковала твоё присутствие с утра у меня в квартире.

— Что значит «неверно»? — протянул Грег, откусывая от еще горячего, липкого из-за повидла рогалика, и посмотрел на абсолютно умиротворённого Шерлока, в глазах которого ответ был написан большими неоновыми буквами. — Оу… Шерлок, почему ты её не разубедил?

— Ты ей ответил, не видел смысла повторяться, — усмехнулся Холмс, отпив кофе и склонив голову направо, и криво улыбнулся. — Это так важно для тебя? Иди и скажи ей сам. — Грегори услышал в его словах, помимо иронии, еще и неясную грусть, никак не отражающуюся в глазах и улыбке — Шерлок отлично контролировал лицо. — Джон, кстати, делал так первые полгода нашего соседства. Потом даже он устал.

— Если тебя это не трогает, меня — тем более. Расслабься, — просто ответил Грегори и пожал плечами.

Шерлок еще минуту придирчиво изучал его лицо, а потом явно расслабился. Очевидно пошатнувшееся понимание было восстановлено.

Вздохнув еще раз и отогнав посторонние мысли, Грегори толкнул Шерлока в плечо, заставив подвинуться, и снова устремился к схеме на стене. Фотографии были расположены в новом порядке, отвечающем только требованиям логики Шерлока Холмса, но совсем не соответствующем понятиям о логике обычного человека.

— И что ты хотел сказать таким порядком подозреваемых?

— Не понимаешь? — донёсся с дивана ехидный смешок. Грегори закатил глаза, а потом отлепил от стены ненужный черновик для идей, который использовал только он, и, смяв его в шарик, «уронил» на Шерлока. Бумажный комок с глухим стуком приземлился на голову Холмсу, и тот недовольно фыркнул.

— Не понимаю, — передразнил Лестрейд и опустил взгляд на самодовольно задравшего подбородок друга. — Соблаговолишь объяснить?

— Так и быть, — серьёзно кивнул Шерлок, в глазах которого уже зажёгся подозрительный огонь.

Одним движением он оказался стоящим на ногах на диване около него. А еще через секунду он потянулся через него к одной из фотографий и, чтобы не упасть, приобнял его за плечи. В этом касании уже не было ничего необычного, — оказалось, что Шерлок вообще постоянно касался тех, кто был допущен в зону его комфорта, и совершенно не придавал этому значения, — потому Грег никак не отреагировал на него, лишь чуть подвинулся ближе, чтобы ему было удобнее. Мягкое, обволакивающее тепло распространилось от пальцев Шерлока по спине и руке Грегори, а лёгкие заполнили запахи полыни и вереска. «Надо как-нибудь спросить его о парфюме», — подумал он и на секунду зажмурился от накативших ощущений.

И тут входная дверь отворилась. Грегори и Шерлок синхронно обернулись через плечо, так и не разорвав объятие. На пороге квартиры стояла Салли Донован, и вид у неё был более чем удивлённый. Уже много позже Холмс охарактеризовал его как «ошеломлённый», Лестрейд же мысленно дал ему совсем иное, крайне нецензурное наименование.

— Доброе утро, Салли! — проявил чудеса учтивости Шерлок, всё еще не выпуская Грега из своих рук, но в ответ получил лишь невнятный кивок _покрасневшей_ Салли. — Привезла дело МакКоя? — и, получив еще один кивок, легко спрыгнул с дивана, оторвавшись наконец от всё еще молчавшего Грегори.

Проводив Холмса, позабывшего про всё и всех на свете и уже погрузившегося в изучение папки, нечитаемым для остальных взглядом, Лестрейд посмотрел на своего сержанта. Салли выглядела чересчур смущённой и растерянной, явно ждавшей объяснений, и он не смог сдержать лёгкой улыбки. Кажется, он вообще никогда не видел Донован в таком состоянии. Это было до жути смешно: видимо, близкое общение с Шерлоком дало свои результаты.

— Большое спасибо, Салли, — уже широко улыбнулся Грегори, благодарно кивнув ей, и тоже спустился на пол.

Подойдя к Шерлоку и положив ладонь на его локоть, он на миг прижался щекой к его плечу — такой привычный для них жест — и заглянул в записи, изучаемые им. Салли внимательно наблюдала за ними, Грегори чувствовал её взгляд спиной, но это было не так уж важно. Шерлок автоматически чуть сдвинул папку в его сторону, чтобы было удобнее читать вдвоём. Через минуту они обменялись понимающими взглядами и Грегори выпрямился, вновь обращая внимание на Салли.

— Возьми Колинса с результатами вчерашней экспертизы крови с места преступления у Роудсов и поезжай к судье Холт за ордером на арест Грейвза, — отдал он указание, параллельно записывая что-то в свою записную книжку. Донован непонимающе смотрела на него, а затем перевела взгляд на протягивавшего ей папку Шерлока.

— Грейвз был пособником МакКоя. Сегодняшние результаты это доказывают. Вторая ДНК, найденная вместе с ДНК МакКоя, принадлежит Грейвзу, — с почти приемлемой скоростью протараторил Холмс и ушёл на кухню. Салли проводила его обалдевшим взглядом.

— Сэр…

— Салли, поторопись. Мы соберём группу захвата и поедем сразу туда, будем ждать вас с Колинсом, — терпеливо пояснил Грегори. Салли кивнула и уже развернулась, чтобы уйти, как с кухни донеслось:

— Грег, у нас есть молоко? И где хлеб для тостов?

Резко обернувшись, она застала растерянность, смешанную с улыбкой, на лице Грегори. Открыв было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, она захлопнула его, ясно прочитав предупреждение в глазах шефа. Опустив голову, Салли быстро развернулась и исчезла с глаз Грегори.

— Зачем? Тебе так скучно? — спросил Грег, входя в кухню и вытаскивая хлеб из самого правого верхнего шкафчика. Шерлок стоял у холодильника к нему спиной.

— О чём ты? — его спокойный, даже немного ленивый тон мог обмануть кого угодно другого, но не Грегори.

— Ты отлично знаешь, о чём я, — усмехнулся Грег, вкладывая хлеб в тостер. — Мог бы и не устраивать представление специально для Салли. О, только не делай вид, что ты ни при чём. Если объятие аккурат перед её появлением я мог бы списать на случайность, то вопрос «у _нас_ есть молоко?» говорит сам за себя, — в его голосе не было раздражения или злости, и, до этих пор напряжённо державший спину слишком ровной, Шерлок тут же расслабился.

— Ты не злишься? И даже не раздосадован этим? — уточнил он, оборачиваясь к Грегу, навалившемуся на один из шкафчиков спиной. Тот пожал плечами и засмеялся:

— А должен?

Шерлок в свою очередь пожал плечами и неуверенно, как умел и изредка делал только он, улыбнулся.

— Джон был бы в бешенстве, если бы я его не предупредил. Бывало, мы разыгрывали подобные спектакли, когда вели расследования.

— Я не Джон, Шерлок. Не сравнивай нас. И еще, чтобы ты знал: я не буду пытаться занять место Джона или стараться заменить его. Мне это не нужно, — тихо, растеряв почти весь запал, закончил Грег. Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него и, вытащив хлеб из задребезжавшего тостера, подошёл ближе.

— Мне тоже. Я не сравниваю. Я… — он замолчал, впервые на памяти Грегори на самом деле подбирая слово, чтобы объяснить свою мысль, — привыкаю.

Шерлок внимательно смотрел ему в глаза, силясь прочитать ответ, реакцию, хоть что-то. Но внутри Грега в этот момент была абсолютная благодать: мигом улеглись все волны недоверия, недовольства, усталости и раздражения. Ради этих слов и взгляда стоило терпеть многое. Сжав его пальцы своими, Грег ощутил крепкое ответное пожатие.

— А я уже привык, кажется, — заметил он, глядя на довольно улыбающегося Шерлока. Тот лишь кивнул и, всучив ему в руку еще тёплый тост, потянул на выход: дело было превыше всего. И это Грегу нравилось отнюдь не меньше, чем всё остальное.

Спустя четыре часа, проведя громкое задержание подозреваемого в серии дерзких ограблений, Грегори искал Шерлока, который должен был написать отчёт о своём участии в деле, но «странным» образом _пропал_ из его кабинета сразу же, как Грег заикнулся о бумажной работе. И вот, подходя к комнате отдыха, он услышал за стеной обрывок увлечённого разговора:

-…живут вместе. Эксперимент, может быть?

— Они живут… Что ты сказала?

— Ты глухой? Я сказала: живут вместе, похоже, фрик опять эксперименты проводит. А как еще это объяснить?

— Что тебе нужно объяснить, Салли? — вступил со своей партией Грег, заворачивая за угол и сталкиваясь лоб в лоб со своими подчинёнными. Донован тут же опустила голову, а Андерсон поспешил ретироваться.

— Сэр… Я не понимаю. Это нелепица какая-то. Вы и Холмс.

— А тебе и не нужно ничего понимать в этом. Не твоё дело, Салли. Иди, работай, — пожал плечами Грегори и пошёл дальше.

На душе было спокойно. И никакие слухи не могли это омрачить. Тем более, что кудрявая макушка виднелась сквозь окошко в комнате отдыха, а от старшего детектива-инспектора Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейда, не написав отчёта, не уходил еще никто, даже Шерлок Холмс. Но тот об этом еще не знал. Грегори улыбнулся и потянул дверь на себя.


	4. Пусть это будет и твоя крепость

Квартира Грегори выглядит достаточно прилично для того, кто проводит в ней от силы сутки в неделю. Ему и не надо так уж много: душ, кровать и маленький холодильник с плитой, чтобы с утра пожарить себе яичницу с беконом, а вечером сварить пасты или разогреть полуфабрикат. Грегори неприхотлив: пусть эта однокомнатная квартирка совсем миниатюрная и вдали от центра, но его вполне устраивает.

На взгляд Шерлока она донельзя убогая. Маленькая, плохо обставленная, с ужасными соседями, у которых уйма орущих в любое время суток детей, далёкая от Скотланд-Ярда и Бейкер-стрит. Последнее беспокоит его особенно сильно. Каждый раз, заходя внутрь, Шерлок морщит нос и кривит рот, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы снова не начать словесное обличение этого логова сбежавшего из тюрьмы, как он однажды назвал дом Грега в порыве.

Грегори же, с присущими ему спокойствием и иронией, еще в первый его визит расставил всё по местам:

— Давай договоримся: я не критикую тебя и твой дом, а ты не критикуешь меня и мой дом, — усмехнулся Лестрейд, глядя на кислое выражение лица Холмса. — Если только происходящее не задевает тебя лично. А твоё чувство прекрасного как-нибудь перетерпит. Я же ничего не говорю про конечности в твоём холодильнике и расстрелянный смайлик, — уже откровенно смеясь, закончил он, прерывая готовые сорваться с языка визави возражения.

Тот нехотя кивнул, соглашаясь на его условия и признавая за ним право отстаивать то, что для него важно. За это Шерлок и уважал Грегори всё сильнее, открывая его для себя заново каждый день, проведённый вместе, — готовый стоять рядом при опасности и подставить плечо, если потребуется, Лестрейд всё же оставался стоиком и всегда имел своё мнение.

— Почему люди не хотят пользоваться тем, что дала природа? — вопрошал взбудораженный Шерлок, вышагивая по гостиной-спальне Грега. Тот вопросительно приподнял бровь, но не ответил, предоставив ему продолжать. — Мозги, Грег! Всем людям они даны, в большей или меньшей степени развитые, но они есть у всех. Не видел ни одного черепа, в котором бы их не было изначально.

— Может быть, не у всех есть такие способности, как у тебя? — лениво поинтересовался Грегори, дописав последнее предложение в отчёте и поставив жирную точку. Собрав бумаги в папку, он обернулся к замершему за его спиной Шерлоку. Тот пришёл десять минут назад и всё еще никак не мог успокоиться.

В ответ Шерлок лишь язвительно улыбнулся и плюхнулся на диван, жалобно скрипнувший из-за бесцеремонного обращения. Грег покачал головой и снова промолчал.

— Не у всех, конечно. Иначе мир бы превратился в идеальное место.

— Да не дай бог, — фыркнул Грегори и отправился заваривать чай, исподволь наблюдая за Шерлоком, уже растянувшимся на его диване и чувствовавшим себя вполне комфортно. На первый взгляд, но только Грег видел, что его что-то беспокоит.

Оставив чай настаиваться, а ужин разогреваться в микроволновке, он вернулся в комнату и присел на подлокотник. Замявшись, он всё же коснулся его головы, разлохматив и без того находившиеся в беспорядке кудряшки. Шерлок на пару мгновений замер под его рукой, а потом ощутимо расслабился и позволил ему продолжить, по сути вверив себя его рукам.

Каждый раз был для Грегори испытанием — они оба не знали границ, за которые им нельзя было заходить, и то, что в какой-то момент было разрешено, в другой могло оказаться под запретом. Это было нормально, но по давно известной ему причине, разбираться в которой не было смысла, возможность касаться Шерлока, таким образом выражать свои поддержку и участие, была важна для Грега.

Впервые это случилось само собой. Шерлок устал после тяжёлого физически и вымотавшего их обоих морально дела, которое было одним из тех, где победой считалась только поимка преступника — жертва была уже мертва. Никто из них не был виноват — благодаря Шерлоку они нашли его до того, как он успел похитить еще одну жертву. Но Холмс всегда болезненно реагировал в таких случаях. Грегори и раньше подозревал это по его реакции во время арестов и последующему оцепенению, но теперь ему было позволено больше, и он видел Шерлока в другом мире — где он был более открыт и доверчив.

Грег осознал, что Шерлок всегда считал именно себя виновным в том, что опоздал и не спас, значит, не доработал, не справился. И ему, такому умному, знающему почти всё на свете, невозможно было объяснить, что иногда — _«да не иногда, а часто, Шерлок, слишком часто»_  — их сторона оказывалась бессильной, безоружной, и приходилось принимать случившееся и идти дальше. Но никакие слова не помогали Шерлоку примириться со своим «проигрышем», как он это называл. Грег предполагал, что всё намного глубже и как бы другу ни хотелось казаться равнодушным, он переживал каждую смерть, которой можно было бы избежать, как личную беду.

В тот вечер всё случилось именно так. Они опоздали, и Шерлок впал в прострацию, приступ внутреннего самобичевания, которое прорывалось наружу только в язвительных комментариях и отчаянных взглядах, бросаемых на него, когда Шерлок уже дома отрывался от микроскопа, за который засел, как только они оказались в 221B. Тогда Грег встал за его спиной и просто положил руку на плечо. Шерлок замер, а затем расслабился, и тогда Грегори, плюнув на свой страх всё испортить, погладил его по голове. Он ничего не говорил, просто перебирал пряди и бережно касался лба, макушки, затылка. И постепенно напряжение ушло из Шерлока, уступив место усталости и разочарованию.

— Я должен был понять раньше, — тихо сказал Шерлок, чуть откидываясь назад, чтобы затылком упереться в его грудь.

— Ты не мог понять раньше. Ты и без того сделал всё от тебя зависящее. Мы спасли другую девушку, которой грозила опасность. Шерлок, ты не можешь спасти всех, с этим придётся смириться, — Грег покачал головой, хоть тот его и не видел.

Его пальцы всё еще скользили по волосам Шерлока, словно он не мог оторвать своей руки от его головы. Это было не ощущение власти или жажда почувствовать подчинение. Грегори понимал, что он один из немногих, а возможно, и вообще единственный, кого допустили настолько близко, кому доверяли так полно. И это пьянило не хуже поцелуев или предвкушения секса.

Такая близость была для него совсем новой и даже немного пугала, потому что еще больше запутывала их и без того неясные отношения. Но отказ от неё казался огромной ошибкой. Словно пообещав защиту и поддержку, он тут же отказался бы от своих слов.

— А если я не хочу? — прервал Шерлок их общее молчание.

— Это ничего не изменит.

— Но и твоя работа ничего не меняет, ты не избавишь весь мир от преступности. Она будет всегда. Тогда зачем ты это делаешь? — внезапно спросил Шерлок, кладя ладонь на руку Грега, всё еще лежавшую на его плече.

— Я в это верю, — растерянно ответил тот. — Верю в то, что делаю что-то правильное, важное.

Шерлок резко повернулся, разорвав это странное объятие, и посмотрел на него.

— Вот и я верю в то, что если буду предельно собран, смогу спасти большинство из них. Для меня _это_ важно, а не процесс или лавры победителя.

Грегори понимал, что друг ждал реакции, но слов не было. Поэтому он просто кивнул. Шерлок его понял. Больше они к этому разговору не возвращались.

Чуть позже Шерлок впервые оказался у него дома. Пришёл без спроса, вошёл будто к себе домой и, раскритиковав всё, что его окружало, остался на полдня. Грегори занимался своими делами, дав ему полную свободу, и Шерлок впитывал, изучал, разбирался. Чужая территория, скрытая ото всех, — это всегда кладезь информации. Не было чего-то такого, о чём Шерлок не мог спросить его или на что Грег бы не ответил. Но так было неинтересно, Шерлоку — прежде всего.

После первого визита последовал второй, а затем третий. В итоге Шерлок стал появляться у него достаточно часто. И в конце концов по минимальным данным, ведь он никогда не спрашивал причины его прихода, Грегори понял, что в его квартире Шерлок прятался от внешнего мира, который настигал его даже на Бейкер-стрит, о которой знали все.

Сейчас же Грег видел, что Шерлок рассержен или взбудоражен до крайности, но это не являлось последствием чего-то серьёзного, вроде того случая, иначе бы друг уже ввёл его в курс дела. Шерлок явно был раздосадован людской недогадливостью, недалёкостью или просто тупостью. Чем-то, что не было грандиозным. Но они уже привыкли к этому успокаивающему обоих ритуалу, хотя и до сих пор оба в первые секунды казались озадаченными.

Иногда Грегори хотелось спросить, кому еще Шерлок позволял нарушать своё личное пространство так же бесцеремонно, как и ему, было ли подобное позволено Джону. Но он понимал, что не задаст такой вопрос, и не только потому, что утверждал о нежелании занимать место Ватсона, но и потому, что его это касалось в последнюю очередь. Грегори отчётливо осознавал, что его интерес совершенно абсурден и просто глуп.

Шерлок заворочался на диване, но не двигал головой, разрешая продолжать. И Грег улыбнулся. Друг был так похож на кота, что сдержать смешок было почти невозможно, но он постарался.

— Что случилось на этот раз? — будто нехотя спросил он, пропустив пару прядей сквозь растопыренные пальцы. Шерлок фыркнул и зажмурился.

— Классический сценарий: похищение, развороченный рабочий кабинет, похищенные «важные» бумаги, оффшорный счёт на Кипре и партнёр жертвы, который помог ему всё это провернуть, лишь бы иметь возможность и дальше иметь связь с его женой. Я не понимаю одного: зачем эти идиоты идут ко мне? Думают, что я не пойму их «гениальный» план? Иногда я даже скучаю по Мориарти, у него хотя бы были мозги и он умел ими пользоваться так же хорошо, как и я.

Грегори засмеялся, видя сморщенный нос и поджатые губы. Подавив желание коснуться лица Шерлока, чтобы стереть морщинки и недовольство, он встал с подлокотника дивана и хлопнул друга по руке.

— Кажется, ты уже всё сказал: они идиоты. — Шерлок закатил глаза и передёрнул плечами, всё еще лежа, но приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Грега. — Да-да, ты это слышишь от меня. Ты меня портишь, Шерлок, — усмехнулся Грегори, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок потянулся и по-кошачьи грациозно поднялся с дивана.

— Лжёшь, — выдохнул он, подойдя вплотную к Грегу и глядя ему в глаза. — Ты учишься, и у тебя получается не быть идиотом довольно долгое время. В тебе есть потенциал, — заметил Шерлок и отвёл взгляд, вскинув руку с часами. Грег прикрыл глаза и сглотнул. Иногда Шерлок был не просто вечным двигателем, но еще и первобытной силой, чистой энергией, к которой влекло так же сильно, как огонь влечёт к себе мотыльков.

— Голоден? — спросил Грег, коснувшись его предплечья. Шерлок покачал головой и серьёзно посмотрел на него.

— Мне пора.

— Новое дело?

— Нет. Не хочу тебе мешать.

Грегори внезапно почувствовал, что Шерлок устроил какую-то проверку, смысл которой был ему совсем не ясен.

— Ты не мешаешь, — честно ответил он, не собираясь юлить. — Оставайся. Уже поздно к тому же, — улыбнулся он, посмотрев на часы Шерлока. Сам Грегори и не заметил, как за бумажной работой пролетели день и целый вечер. Ночь медленно вступала в свои права.

— Думаешь, мне может что-то грозить? — усмехнулся Шерлок, так и не отойдя ни на дюйм.

— Нет. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что этот дом всегда открыт для тебя, в любое время.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Шерлок и коснулся его руки, осторожно проведя по предплечью, а затем задержавшись на кисти и сжимая пальцы. — Но это, как ты говоришь, твоя крепость. Пусть мне это и не понятно. Не буду нарушать баланс.

— Если захочешь, эта квартира может быть и твоей крепостью. Я всегда тебе рад. — Если Шерлок хотел откровенности, то он её получил. Грег говорил спокойно, крепко сжимая его руку в ответ и не собираясь разыгрывать перед ним спектакль.

— Спасибо, Грег, — прошептал Шерлок почти что ему на ухо и качнувшись еще ближе, обжёг щеку дыханием, но так и не поцеловал, лишь провёл кончиком носа по виску. Грегори замер и облизнул губы, чувствуя, как его затапливает глухое, хотя и лёгкое разочарование. Шерлок улыбнулся и в два шага пересёк комнату, подхватил свои пальто и шарф и, обернувшись, подмигнул Грегу, так и стоявшему неподалёку от дивана.

— До завтра, Шерлок, — усмехнулся тот, решив не акцентировать внимания на том, что еще могло подождать. Возможно, они оба просто еще не готовы, ведь если бы он сам решился на что-то, то ни улыбка, ни смех, ни насмешка в глазах Шерлока его бы не остановили. Но Грегори и сам уступил ему, сделав вид, что ничего не произошло. Значит, можно было пока не думать об этом.

Шерлок склонил голову набок и прищурился, внимательно глядя на него, а потом кивнул и, бросив: «Позвони мне, как только придёт ответ на запрос по Фишборну», — исчез за дверью.

Грегори еще около минуты смотрел на дверной проём, а затем покачал головой и отправился на кухню к уже остывшему ужину и чуть тёплому чаю. Шерлок, в это время махнувший проезжавшему мимо кэбу, улыбнулся, вспомнив предложение Грегори и смешанный с кофе, лёгкий древесный аромат, исходивший от него. Назвав домашний адрес, он отвернулся к окну и задумчиво упёрся лбом в стекло — в этот раз уезжать от Грега совершенно не хотелось, но было необходимо. Во благо им обоим.


	5. Я не мог снова тебя потерять

В переулке было темно. И слишком тихо. Кровь стучала в ушах от быстрого бега, но Шерлок не был готов сдаться сейчас, когда они почти поймали маньяка-некрофила, создающего мумии, которого пресса прозвала Анубис. Скрупулёзный анализ улик и довольно смелое предположение Молли о мотиве для мумификации жертв сделали своё дело — уязвлённый из-за того, что сам сразу не подумал о сексуальном мотиве, Холмс назвал имя и адрес преступника. Но тот смог сбежать прямо у них из-под носа.

Шерлок с Грегори разделились примерно два уличных пролёта назад, потому помощи ждать было неоткуда. Группа Лестрейда как всегда запаздывала, а Холмс ждать ненавидел. Теперь он слышал лишь грохот своего пульса, и это скорее напрягало, чем радовало. Шерлок чувствовал, что попал в засаду, ведь это именно он был на территории убийцы, а не наоборот. Шаг, еще один и еще — и слева и сзади донёсся скрежет деревянных ящиков, один из которых врезался ему в спину.

Не устояв на ногах, Шерлок упал на колени, но тут же нащупал в кармане Глок — теперь официально зарегистрированный на него, из-за которого несколько недель назад они до хрипоты спорили с Грегори, уверенным, что Шерлок должен быть вооружён на всякий случай, хотя бы в те дни, что он консультирует Скотланд-Ярд. Холмс убеждал, что против оружия в любом его проявлении, и, в конце концов, ему всегда были ближе восточные боевые техники. На это Грег возразил фырканьем и припомнил ему Магнуссена. Шерлок обижался два дня, но сдался. Вот Глок и пригодился.

Выхватив пистолет из кармана, Шерлок перекатился за мусорный бак и осторожно выглянул из-за него в поисках Анубиса. Сумрак, не разбавляемый фонарным светом, не дал ему добиться желаемого, но за грудой ящиков, сваленных служащими находящегося по соседству небольшого ресторанчика, щёлкнул предохранитель оружия преступника — по звуку Маузер — и Шерлок замер, разрабатывая запасной план.

Внезапно позади него послышались торопливые, хотя и осторожные шаги, в которых он узнал Грегори. Где-то за пару кварталов от этого места раздался вой сирен полицейских машин. Автоматически выдохнув, Холмс на миг отвлёкся от ящиков, за которыми прятался Анубис и оглянулся назад, в ответвление переулка, откуда должен был появиться Лестрейд. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы преступник бросился к его укрытию и застал его врасплох. Завязалась драка, во время которой оба пистолета оказались лежащими на земле неподалёку. Несколько выверенных ударов, и Шерлок смог вывернуть противнику руку и повалить, придавив его своим весом.

Улыбнувшись остановившемуся рядом Грегу, он поднялся и, схватив Анубиса за шкирку, потянул его вверх. В этот миг преступник вывернулся из его хватки и, отскочив от них, направил на него пистолет — Беретту маленького калибра, явно спрятанную в кармане на случай отступления. Шерлок не успел среагировать, да он бы и не смог остановить летевшую пулю. Грегори инстинктивно дёрнул его за себя, оказываясь на пути между ним и Анубисом.

Секунды растянулись в часы, пуля ударила его в грудь, и он начал заваливаться назад. Шерлок закричал и упал на колени, подхватив его за плечи и совсем забыв об Анубисе, тем более к ним с обоих концов переулка уже спешила группа захвата. Перед глазами Холмса стояла такая же сцена в Аквариуме и кровавое пятно, растекавшееся на блузке Мэри. Он не мог справиться с дрожью в руке, когда, уложив голову Грега на свои колени, пытался прощупать его пульс на шее — но не получалось. В одну секунду Шерлок словно оглох и оказался парализован — он не мог сделать ничего, кроме того, чтобы смотреть на лицо Грега, боясь перевести взгляд на грудь.

Но вот, спустя несколько мгновений, Грегори внезапно зашевелился и застонал, а затем глухо закашлялся. И звуки и ощущения вновь ворвались в сознание Шерлока. Он услышал отборную ругань, которой награждал Анубис скрутивших его офицеров, и почувствовал, как его кто-то толкал в плечо. Повернувшись, он увидел склонившуюся к нему Салли. Еще пара секунд ему понадобилась, чтобы понять озвученные ею слова: «На нём бронежилет, Холмс. Отпусти босса, дай ему вздохнуть». И только тогда он смог разжать пальцы, которыми вцепился в плечи Грегори.

Тот уже открыл глаза и теперь смотрел на него с тревогой. Шерлок кивнул в ответ на незаданный вопрос, в порядке ли он, и тут же встал с земли, доверив Грега прибывшим в переулок парамедикам. Его била остаточная шоковая дрожь, и он точно знал, что сможет ему помочь. В несколько огромных шагов он оказался около стоявшей в отдалении команды офицеров, задержавших Анубиса. Тот был с ними, пристёгнутый к одной из внешних вертикальных труб наручниками. Ничего не объясняя, Шерлок со всего размаху ударил его, попав по лицу, а затем еще раз и еще, не разбирая места, куда приходились удары. Никто не успел среагировать.

Пришёл в себя он лишь в тот миг, когда Салли плеснула ему в лицо ледяной водой. С двух сторон его держали за руки трое офицеров, а избитый им Анубис жалобно скулил на земле. Рука горела, болезненно пульсируя в районе сбитых костяшек. Шерлок повертел головой, даже не пытаясь вырваться, и поймал потрясённый взгляд уже поднявшегося на ноги Грега. Поджав губы, Холмс опустил взгляд на Салли и кивнул ей: «Я в норме». Она подозрительно посмотрела на него, но велела отпустить.

— Что это было, Холмс? Чёрт возьми! — закричала Салли через минуту, когда он окончательно успокоился. Шерлок покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. Тогда она лишь еще больше разъярилась. — Ты сошёл с ума? Совсем с катушек слетел?

— Пусть благодарит того, в кого верит, что Грег был в бронежилете и остался жив. Иначе я бы убил его собственными руками. И вы бы меня не остановили, — прорычал Шерлок в ответ и сорвался с места, оставив шокированную Салли смотреть ему вслед. Оглянувшись, она растерянно поискала взглядом шефа, но тот уже спешил за Шерлоком, оставив командовать завершением операции Диммока и пообещав быть на работе завтра с утра.

Они не говорили всю дорогу до Бейкер-стрит, пока ехали в кэбе. Шерлок лишь судорожно сжимал в своей травмированной руке запястье Грегори, считая его пульс, а тот не делал ни одной попытки вырвать руки, хотя и предполагал, что от пальцев Холмса останутся синяки.

— Притормози, — заявил Грег, как только они поднялись наверх, миновав приветствие от любопытной миссис Хадсон и захлопнув дверь в квартиру. Он толкнул Шерлока к деревянному полотну и, несмотря на маленькую разницу в росте, почти навис над ним. — Что ты там устроил?

— Не начинай хотя бы ты! — Шерлок поднырнул под его руку, но тут же оказался вновь припечатан, уже к стене. Грегори упёрся руками по обе стороны от его головы и смотрел непонимающе и растерянно, совсем не обвиняя, скорее боясь за него. И Шерлок сдался, склонившись и прижавшись лбом к его плечу. — Я испугался, что ты умер. Как и Мэри, прикрыв меня собой. А я этого не стою, Грег. Не стою твоей смерти. Я бы убил его, если бы он действительно застрелил тебя.

— Ну что ты… — ласково протянул Грегори, фактически обнимая его за плечи. Шерлок никак не отреагировал. — Я же всегда защищён, в отличие от тебя.

Они постояли, обдумывая слова друг друга, а затем Шерлок стал расстёгивать пальто, опустив глаза. Грег наоборот внимательно глядел на него, пытаясь понять, о чём он думал. Наконец Холмс толкнул его, заставив отпустить, и заговорил снова.

— Но он мог выстрелить не в грудь, а в живот или шею, в голову, наконец! — не унимался он, сверкая глазами и взмахивая рукой, указывая на возможные цели выстрела.

Грегори, сняв своё пальто, пожал плечами и прошёл к каминной полке, на которой сам на днях оставил бутылку с виски. Грудь и рёбра ныли из-за пули, но он был жив, и это было главным. Действие обезболивающего уже закончилось, но ему всё равно не следовало пить. Однако сегодня ему был необходим алкоголь. Дальше тянуть было нельзя. Чуть не потеряв Шерлока в один миг, Грегори понял, что не сможет больше молчать, и уже было неважно, что именно тот ответит — хотя реакция Холмса на его ранение казалась вполне обнадёживающей.

— Я не мог тебя потерять. Только не снова, — признался Грег, пригубив виски и сев в кресло, ранее принадлежавшее Джону, а теперь считавшееся его по праву. Шерлок замер на том месте где стоял, а потом быстро приблизился и, бросив пальто на пол у стола, тоже сел в кресло напротив, буравя его глазами.

— О чём ты?

— Когда ты умер, тогда… — начал Грег, отставив свой стакан с виски, и резко поднял голову, глядя на него, — я потерялся. Дни, ночи, дежурства, выходные — всё слилось в одну чёрную ленту. Тебя не стало, и я не мог понять, что теперь делать.

— Грег, не надо… — Шерлок наклонился и положил ладонь на его руку, покоившуюся на столике, но Грегори покачал головой и сбросил её.

— Я запил. На работу постоянно приходил с похмельем, выглядел довольно жутко, даже парни из экономического отдела спрашивали, что случилось. Я всем отвечал, что нелады с новой подругой. А что я мог сказать? Что оплакиваю Шерлока Холмса, который и за человека меня не считал, как им казалось? Я видел сочувствующие взгляды Салли, но ни разу не произнёс твоего имени в разговоре и запрещал ей говорить о тебе.

Грег покачал головой, будто даже воспоминания о том периоде вызывали у него страх и содрогания. Шерлок взволнованно наклонился к нему, боясь пропустить хоть слово, но больше не пытался коснуться.

— Андерсона с его теориями заговора и твоего чудесного спасения я вообще однажды чуть не убил: он так меня достал, что я бросил в него электрическим чайником в своём кабинете. Хорошо, что он увернулся и потом ничего не сказал, видимо понял, что сам перегнул палку, — усмехнулся Грегори и откинулся на спинку, устроив голову так, чтобы позвоночник полностью распрямился. Шерлок удивлённо моргал, пытаясь переварить сказанное им, даже не предполагая, что услышит далее. — Я так и не смог заплакать, ни в день, когда это произошло, ни на похоронах, ни после, приходя к тебе на могилу. Джон, я видел, плакал, хоть и скрывал это, терпел, стоя у надгробия, а потом мелко трясся и тут же уходил. А я просто стоял и смотрел. Или сидел, прислонившись к нему спиной, — тогда казалось, что ты каким-то образом всё еще рядом. Я постоянно думал, как я мог тебе помочь тогда. А вдруг, сделай я хоть что-то еще, ты был бы жив? Меня не отпускала эта мысль. И я пил, пил, пил… И чуть не допился до белой горячки.

Шерлок потрясённо выдохнул, но не двинулся. Распахнув глаза, он наблюдал за малейшими изменениями на лице Грега. Тот пожал плечами и как-то натужно усмехнулся, больше не поднимая головы.

— Я тогда лежал, упав посреди гостиной, не имея ни сил, ни желания подняться. Жутко хотелось курить и выпить еще. В голове крутилось закрытое тем вечером дело, из-за которого я не спал почти трое суток. А потом из соседней квартиры понесло чем-то жареным и неприятным, голова закружилась, я не ел почти два дня, и меня вырвало. Прямо там, на полу. И я лежал, не мог двинуться и думал, насколько же я жалок. И как бы ты разочарованно посмотрел на меня, если бы нашёл в таком состоянии. Ты бы больше никогда не пришёл ко мне за делом, я бы не увидел тебя. И я, собрав последние силы, пополз в ванную.

Грегори еще минуту посидел, сверля взглядом дыру в столике, а потом посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. Они были огромными и печальными. Грег никогда не думал, что может увидеть столько эмоций в глазах друга. Даже спустя столько времени, спустя все эти дни и месяцы, когда они вскрывали свою броню, забираясь друг в друга всё глубже, он не видел его таким.

— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал Шерлок, и его голос звучал настолько хрипло, что Грегори пришлось напрячься, чтобы понять его слова. — Прости. Я не знал, что ты так переживал.

— Потому что я был никем для тебя? Значит, и ты был никем для меня? — горько усмехнулся Грег, отпив немного виски. Шерлок дёрнулся, будто от удара. — Только, Шерлок, давно пора понять, что взаимность в нашем мире — редкость. Не всегда тот, к кому ты относишься как к мусору, относится к тебе точно так же.

— Ты не был мусором. Никогда, — почти отчеканил Шерлок, глядя ему в глаза и каким-то неведомым образом становясь тем самым жёстким и ледяным мужчиной, которым он был для Грегори всегда, каким был до того вечера, когда всё изменилось.

И Лестрейд испугался, но его понесло, и остановить или вернуть произнесённые слова было уже нельзя. Значит, было не страшно, если он спросит то, что хотел слишком давно.

— Кем же я был?

— Я исчез тогда так скоропостижно, не прощаясь, потому что дорогим мне людям угрожал Мориарти: если бы я не убил себя, их бы сняли снайперы. Я не был готов проверять, насколько серьёзно он был настроен. И если за Джона, стоявшего у стен Бартса, мне было просто страшно, но его я хотя бы видел, то за тебя… Я не хотел бы увидеть кровь Джона там, на тротуаре, но и жить с мыслью, что не сумел спасти тебя, я бы не смог. Многие годы ты был единственным, кому было до меня дело, кроме Майкрофта, но он не в счёт.

Шерлок пытливо смотрел ему в глаза, а Грегори не знал, что ответить, чем можно покрыть такое признание, о каком он никогда и не мечтал и которого не мог себе даже представить. Это было слишком похоже на мечту, чтобы оказаться реальностью. Но было ли это тем самым, чего он хотел, Грег не знал.

Так и не найдя ответа, он встал, качнулся в сторону Шерлока, а потом точно так же молча развернулся и, подхватив пальто, исчез в коридоре. Пару секунд спустя внизу хлопнула парадная дверь.

Шерлок зажмурился и еле слышно застонал от бессилия. С другими людьми он мог сделать что угодно: очаровать, обмануть, запугать, манипулировать. Однако заставить кого-то не только так фанатично верить и преданно быть рядом, как это делал Грегори, но еще и любить его он не мог. И с самого начала их сближения с Грегом то, что он был готов дать ему именно это, стало для Шерлока шоком и неожиданностью. Как и собственные чувства, что слишком долго зрели в забвении и непонимании, а сегодня, вспугнутые шоком, внезапно раскрылись и не дали больше возможности прятать их ни от себя самого, ни от их адерсата.

Ни один из них не сказал ни слова о любви, но для обоих было очевидно, что их откровения были пронизаны ею. И, видимо, для Грега это было слишком. Шерлок и не рассчитывал на обратное, но всё же в груди непонятно тянуло и остро болело. Он уже почти привык считать, что _они смогли_ , что теперь Грег будет рядом, что бы ни случилось.

Шерлок так и сидел в темноте гостиной, разбавляемой лишь настольной лампой у входной двери. А затем погасла и она, погрузив квартиру во мрак. Видимо, выбило пробки или возникли проблемы на подстанции, но ему было плевать.

Наверное, он задремал или просто провалился в Чертоги, но услышал шаги Грегори, лишь когда тот уже вошёл в гостиную. Встрепенувшись, Шерлок резко повернул голову на звук его шагов и увидел, как Грег неуверенно стоял, держа в руках пару толстых зажжённых свечей, и в ожидании смотрел на него. Облегчённо выдохнув, Шерлок улыбнулся, и это заставило Грега в несколько шагов пересечь разделявшее их пространство гостиной и, поставив свечи на кофейный столик, встать на колени перед его креслом, чтобы быть всего немного ниже него.

— Кажется, нигде вокруг нет света, — невпопад заметил он, и оба улыбнулись.

— Я думал, ты не вернёшься, — признался Шерлок, послав к чёрту все предосторожности. Грег покачал головой, накрыв его холодные ладони, лежавшие на подлокотниках, своими.

— Я не ожидал того, что ты скажешь подобное. О Джоне, возможно. Но не обо мне. — Он не флиртовал и не кокетничал. Отвечал откровенно, благодарный за честность собеседника. Шерлок задержал дыхание, когда его пальцы стали медленно поглаживать выступающие косточки у основания запястий. — Мне нужно было проветриться и подумать.

— Каково решение? — От Грега пахло ветром и сыростью лондонской ночи, а еще только ему присущим странным ароматом шафрана, имбиря и лайма — безумным сочетанием несочетаемого, вместе дававшим неповторимый запах, круживший ему голову уже долгие месяцы. И Шерлок нагнулся, подавшись вперёд, чтобы вдохнуть его глубже, и чуть не ткнулся носом ему в плечо.

Грегори молчал, пытливо вглядываясь в его лицо, освещённое бликами свечей. Время замерло, осталась только эта темнота и они, окружённые, заполненные ею без остатка. Тени на лице Грега делали его более суровым и мужественным, лишая привычной мягкости, и Шерлок зачарованно смотрел на него, не в силах оторвать взгляд от морщин, прочертивших себе путь на его лбу. И ему безумно хотелось провести по его лицу пальцами, особо задержавшись на губах, впитывая его дыхание самыми кончиками.

— Я слишком давно люблю тебя, чтобы страшиться своего случайного признания. Но вот того, что ты сказал, я откровенно испугался. Потому что не понял до конца и боялся поверить, приняв желаемое за действительное.

— Ты идиот, — прошептал Шерлок, отмерев после его слов, и, словно лёгкий шёлковый шарф, стёк на пол, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.

Приоткрыв рот, словно его нос больше не мог подавать ему достаточно воздуха в лёгкие, Шерлок коснулся лица Грега, как желал сделать это несколько мгновений назад, мягко погладил лоб, щёки и накрыл большим пальцем его губы, вырвав у того слабый выдох. Руки Грегори инстинктивно потянулись к нему и мягко легли на спину и шею, притягивая ближе.

Он уже делал слишком много шагов ему навстречу, когда Холмс был чересчур растерян, или замкнут, или зол на весь мир. Теперь пришло время самому решиться и позволить Лестрейду поймать себя, если он захочет.

Шерлок улыбнулся и, сделав глубокий вдох, поцеловал Грега, прижавшись к его губам своими и давая время ответить. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, и это были самые сложные секунды рядом с Грегори в его жизни. Но вот ладонь с его шеи переместилась на щёку, а губы Грега дрогнули и поцеловали в ответ. Расслабившись, Шерлок обнял его за шею и углубил поцелуй, ощущая, как к щекам прилила кровь.

Всё остальное могло подождать. Здесь и сейчас важным были лишь жар дыхания Грега, вкус его губ и его объятия, которые обещали поддержку и тепло. Шерлок улыбнулся, на миг отстранившись, а затем, откинувшись спиной на бок кресла и позволив Грегу завалиться на себя, снова прижался губами к его губам.


	6. Они не были тобой

Впервые за последние три недели у Грегори выдался выходной, о котором он, будучи похожим на призрака из-за бессонных ночей, мечтал, пока они искали банду, грабившую состоятельные дома в пригороде Лондона. Даже участие Шерлока не смогло помочь быстро раскрыть это дело — у главаря явно были помощники в верхах. Вливая в себя кофе, чашку за чашкой, за горой отчётов наружного наблюдения за предполагаемыми членами банды, Грег думал о том, как он проведёт выходной или даже выходные, когда наступит то блаженное время: съездит в старенький домик у моря, полученный в наследство от родителей, отоспится, пройдётся по магазинам в поисках нового пальто или просто целый день будет смотреть телевизор — планов было даже слишком много.

И вот теперь, когда этот день наступил, Грегори сидел на ковре посреди гостиной квартиры Шерлока и сортировал отчёты, которые свалились на него аккурат перед уходом из кабинета. Начальство обещало сожрать его без соли, если он не вернётся после выходных с готовой для сдачи документацией — ему нечего было возразить. Как начальник отдела, именно он должен был заниматься всем этим. Однако было жаль столь бурно ожидаемого выходного и времени, потраченного на бесполезную бумажную волокиту.

К его удивлению, Шерлок принял его твёрдое заявление о том, что он будет весь день занят с бумагами, довольно спокойно и стойко: позвал к себе, обещал особо не беспокоить и даже не пытался, во всяком случае пока, увлечь его чем-то более интересным. Холмс просто приволок из своей комнаты сундук со старыми раскрытыми и заброшенными делами, сел рядом с ним, привалившись спиной к его спине, и принялся разбирать материалы, изредка бурча себе под нос «чушь», «ерунда» и изредка «любопытно», когда, видимо, это касалось так и не разгаданного им дела.

Иногда они обменивались комментариями по поводу того или иного документа, попадавшего им в руки, и в целом чувствовали себя вполне умиротворённо. Грегори даже подумал о том, что этот вариант отдыха был не хуже всех остальных, предполагаемых им. Ему всё еще тяжело было привыкнуть к тому, что он более не был одиноким — они оба не были, — и потому часто забывал, что в планирование выходных можно и даже нужно включать наличие Шерлока. Спиной чувствуя тепло Холмса, Лестрейд улыбался и ощущал спокойствие.

— Почему ты развёлся с женой? — внезапно прозвучал вопрос Шерлока, в ответ на который Грег вздрогнул и хмыкнул. Голос Холмса жаркой волной прокатился по спине и вновь заставил его улыбнуться.

— Разве не ты при каждой встрече оповещал меня о её изменах?

— Но это не мешало тебе продолжать жить с ней еще несколько лет после моего первого замечания. Что очень глупо и абсурдно, кстати. Разве смысл брачных отношений не в моногамии?

— О, если бы всё было так просто, Шерлок, — фыркнул Грегори, продолжая перебирать документы, отметая старые отчёты и выкидывая их в корзину для бумаг, стоявшую подле него.

Шерлок издал странный звук, который Грег, не видевший его, не смог трактовать иначе, как подавленный смех.

— А что в этом такого сложного? Общество крайне цинично и двулично: пропагандируя одно, оно постоянно делает совершенно другое…

— Элис не хотела детей, — прервал его Грегори и отложил бумаги, приготовившись к словесной баталии о никчёмных мечтах и идиотских жизненных планах.

Но Шерлок молчал. Спиной Грег чувствовал, что он тоже замер, и это не внушало спокойствия.

Внезапно Шерлок всё же дёрнулся, а затем спросил сухо и тихо, так и не обернувшись:

— Тогда зачем тебе _я_?

И Грегори почувствовал, как его словно прошило электрическим разрядом. В эти слова, при всей невыразительности тона, которым они были сказаны, было вложено так много, что он сначала даже растерялся. Шерлок снова поставил его в тупик одним предложением. Как можно было объяснить ему обычными словами, насколько сильной была привязанность, которую Грег испытывал к нему уже так много лет?

— Нельзя получить всё сразу. Так не бывает.

— Но ты еще можешь завести ребёнка, если начнёшь встречаться с женщиной. Тебе не грозит менопауза, так что всё возможно. Зачем ты остаёшься со мной, если хочешь обычную, _нормальную_ семью?

— А если моей семьёй стал ты? Что тогда?

— Ты пожалеешь об этом. И намного раньше, чем думаешь. Я слабо гожусь даже на роль друга или сексуального партнёра. Не лги так явно, Грег, это оскорбляет меня, ведь ты явно предполагаешь, что я могу поверить в это.

— Шерлок.

Грегори резко обернулся и успел заметить болезненную гримасу на его лице. Шерлок тут же надел непроницаемую маску и смотрел на него холодно и надменно.

— Грег.

— Кто заставил тебя поверить, что ты не можешь быть для кого-то _всем_? Кто смог убедить тебя, тебя, кто не слушает абсолютно никого, что ты годен лишь тогда, когда от тебя может быть толк? Очнись и послушай сам себя!

Шерлок лишь прищурился и вскинул подбородок, умудряясь даже сидя на полу и прижимая одно колено к груди выглядеть монаршьей особой. Грегори покачал головой, видя, что его слова не достигли цели.

— Не надо играть роль моего психотерапевта. Не смей. Если мне понадобятся подобные услуги, что само по себе смешно, то я точно обращусь к специалисту, а не к тебе. — Злые слова срывались с его губ сами собой, хотя в глазах плескалась уже плохо скрываемая паника. Грег тяжело вздохнул и подался ближе, садясь к нему лицом к лицу и касаясь своим коленом его.

— Когда же ты перестанешь выпускать свои колючки по любому поводу? — мягко спросил он, беря Шерлока за руку и глядя в его глаза. Тот был удивлён подобной реакцией, явно ожидая обиды или ссоры. Грегори погладил тыльную сторону его ладони большим пальцем. — Я тебе не враг, не нужно постоянно закрываться от меня. Если ты хочешь что-то обсудить, то дай и мне право участвовать в разговоре, который задуман диалогом, а не твоим перфомансом.

Шерлок фыркнул, но промолчал, всё еще мрачно глядя на него из-под ресниц. Его губы снова оказались плотно сжатыми, будто он боялся невольно сказать что-то отличное от того, что заявил ранее.

Грегори улыбнулся и потянул Шерлока к себе, заставляя немного развернуться, чтобы ему было удобнее обнимать его. Подождав, пока тот, недовольно вздыхая, устроится в его объятиях, он поцеловал его в висок и за ухом. По шее Шерлока побежали мурашки, и Грег мимолётно улыбнулся, зная это его слабое место.

— Ты можешь не верить мне и даже не слушать сейчас, уйдя в свои Чертоги, — усмехнулся он, поглаживая Шерлока по голове, откинутой на его плечо. — Но это ничего не изменит. Потому постарайся выслушать меня. Выслушаешь? — спросил он совсем тихо, почти прошептав на ухо.

Шерлок еле заметно встрепенулся и, чуть повернув голову, чтобы иметь возможно видеть его хотя бы краем глаза, кивнул. Грег устало улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.

— Шерлок, пойми, что не бывает в жизни так, как «должно быть», всегда находится что-то еще, мешающее этому. И это «что-то еще» отнюдь не ты. Я знаю, о чём ты сейчас думаешь. Иногда один человек может стать всем, может оказаться главным в твоей жизни, а ты это даже не сразу поймёшь. Он может быть великолепным, или обычным, или жутко наглым, или самым скромным в мире. Но он будет нужен тебе при любых обстоятельствах, что бы ни случилось. Он сможет сделать тебя счастливым. И, только встретив его, ты поймёшь, почему не получалось ни с кем другим. — Грегори немного помолчал, переводя дыхание, и продолжил: — Я знаю, почему ничего не вышло с Элис и остальными. Они не были тобой.

Шерлок поражённо замер в его руках, почти не дыша, болезненно реагируя даже на дыхание Грегори. А тот смотрел на него, так свободно чувствующего себя в его руках, и поражался тому, как много им понадобилось времени, чтобы прийти к этому и друг к другу.

— Дело не в детях. Это объяснение для тех, кто не хочет понимать истинного положения вещей. Да, я хотел детей, очень хотел. Но я не принадлежу к тем людям, кто может их себе позволить. Я каждый день рискую собой. Кроме того, дети не вещь, их не заводят просто для того, чтобы были. Они должны расти в любви. А люблю я только одного человека.

Шерлок резко встрепенулся, дёрнулся и встретился с ним взглядом. Грег больше ничего не говорил — он сказал всё, что хотел. Дело было за Шерлоком: захочет он понять очевидное или продолжит разыгрывать глупый фарс с недоверием. Но тот молчал, серьёзно глядя в его глаза и неосознанно поглаживая колено Грегори, о которое опирался.

— И тебя это не удручает? Ты не чувствуешь себя обделённым? — спросил Шерлок, наконец, прервав молчание и подвинувшись еще ближе. Грег покачал головой и улыбнулся. По губам Шерлока пробежала ответная дрожь. — Тебе будет достаточно одного меня?

— Да.

— Подумай, я задал серьёзный вопрос, — склонил голову Шерлок, глядя в глаза Грега. Он был слишком открыт, практически обнажён душевно. Для Шерлока это был очень важный момент, возможно, самый важный.

И Грегори впервые подумал о том, как сильно его должны были ударять раз за разом, отвергать, обижать, обманывать и делать подлости, чтобы вот этот удивительный, откровенный, сверкающий, прекрасный мужчина, который искренне ценил каждый знак внимания и возвращал его сторицей, сейчас настолько не верил в свою значимость, в то, что он может заменить собой целый мир и затем не быть обвинённым в этом.

— Мне всегда будет достаточно одного тебя. Я уверен, Шерлок.

И он наконец улыбнулся, открыто и доверчиво, а затем потянулся к Грегу и обнял, вжавшись подбородком в плечо. И тот обнял его в ответ, мягко поглаживая по лопаткам и сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не поцеловать и не оттолкнуть. Шерлок, будто чувствуя это, на мгновение отодвинулся и, ухмыльнувшись, поцеловал его. Сначала в уголок губ, затем еле мазнув по губам, а потом в полную силу, заставив Грегори абсолютно позабыть о том, что всего пару минут назад они всерьёз обсуждали что-то неприятное.

— Это очень любопытно и необычно, — выдохнул Шерлок, оторвавшись от него и тяжело дыша, словно после продолжительного заплыва под водой.

— М-м-м? — выразил заинтересованность Грег, продолжая целовать его шею. Но Холмс заставил его остановиться и посмотреть на него.

— В моей жизни не было людей, которым я был бы нужен целиком. Всех привлекало что-то одно: моя внешность или мой ум. Кажется, ты первый, кто видит меня целым, а не набором составляющих.

Грегори нахмурился, глядя ему в глаза и гадая, какой ответ будет правильным: слова или дело. Шерлок ждал, нетерпеливо переминаясь с колена на колено и еле заметно поглаживая его бедро. И тогда Грег кивнул, снова поцеловал его, только уже в лоб, и покачал головой.

— Ты — это ты, Шерлок. Ты не являешься конструктором, чтобы разбирать тебя на части. А те, кто не понимал этого, определённо не были умными людьми, — он усмехнулся, видя растерянность на лице Холмса, и внезапно засмеялся: — Кстати, я тут подумал, а ведь шестнадцать лет назад у меня появился подопечный, который заменил мне ребёнка на долгие годы вперёд. И только совсем недавно, кажется, вырос окончательно.

Шерлок опасно прищурился и в следующую секунду неуловимым движением оказался сверху на опрокинутом на пол Грегори. Усевшись на его бёдра, Холмс вновь втянул его в долгий, страстный и несдержанный поцелуй.

— Уверен, что вырос? — со смехом спросил Шерлок, через несколько минут выпустив Грега из своего захвата и пересев на ковёр, чтобы тот тоже смог подняться. Лестрейд улыбнулся и фыркнул, отказываясь подтверждать и без того давно известные факты. Оба с сомнением посмотрели на стопки папок, лежавшие в стороне, а затем друг на друга.

— Продолжим завтра? — предложил Грегори и взглянул на часы, висевшие на стене.

Шерлок пожал плечами и кивнул, а затем с кошачьей грацией поднялся на ноги, не используя рук для опоры. Грег с удовольствием наблюдал за ним. Холмс тоже бросил взгляд на часы и снова посмотрел на него.

— Может, закажем ужин с доставкой? — махнув рукой, предложил он.

Лестрейд облизнулся и согласился, вновь вытянувшись на ковре во весь рост. Шерлок наградил его странным взглядом и исчез в кухне, отправившись на поиски меню ресторанчика, располагавшегося ниже по Бейкер-стрит.

Через несколько минут Грег услышал, как под окном затормозила машина, и Шерлок, чем-то занимавшийся на кухне, выглянул и обменявшись с ним взглядом, выскользнул из квартиры, направившись встречать курьера. Но в последний момент затормозил и уже через порог уточнил, резко обернувшись к Грегу, всё еще лежавшему на полу и лениво перебиравшему листы в одной из папок с его старыми делами:

— Ты останешься сегодня? — вопрос предполагал наличие выбора, но Грег его не видел. Не после недавних откровений.

— Если ты этого хочешь. Я буду рад.

Шерлок наконец улыбнулся и, развернувшись, двинулся вниз, ответив уже на ходу:

— Хочу.

Грегори улыбнулся, слыша в его голосе уверенность и предвкушение. Это всё еще было для них в новинку. Потянувшись, он поднялся с пола и направился на кухню. Достав тарелки, он бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь спальни Шерлока и снова улыбнулся, слыша внизу хлопок двери и шаги Холмса на лестнице.

Несмотря на непростой разговор, который чуть не рассорил их, этот вечер обещал быть хорошим, как и предстоящая ночь. Еще пару месяцев назад он и не представлял, что может быть таким счастливым. И в том была абсолютная заслуга Шерлока, который, кажется, тоже был счастлив с ним.

И это было основой, той осью, вокруг которой теперь крутилась жизнь Грегори.


End file.
